


The Game

by Iniysa



Category: In a Heartbeat
Genre: EMS, Gen, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-03
Updated: 2002-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniysa/pseuds/Iniysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team find's out Jamie in on a sports team, but when Jamie get's hurt, will his friends be able to help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This one again takes place in the future, and everyone is the same age! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own In A Heartbeat! I am not making any money off of it!

The Game  
By: Lauren Freeman

Chapter 1: Getting to Know You

Jamie could see the puck coming, he was playing defense for the Techno Ice Hockey team. He had been playing ice hockey sense he was 5 years old. Later, when he turned 16 he got into motorcycle racing and basically anything society thought was not "proper behavior". Two years ago he got put on probation, and as his community service, he had to become an EMT. Even though his service hours were long over, Jamie stuck with his team as an EMT. No one on his team knew he played hockey, they all thought that he would rather die then be caught on a team! Jamie liked it that way, but if they ever found out, he wouldn't mind that either. The normal EMT squad that was there for all the games and practices, was from another station, so Jamie wasn't to worried that a leak would get out from there. 

The Technos were playing the Pandas. Score 5-5 #50 for the Pandas was coming right for the Techno's goal. Jamie swerved in to protect his side, the puck went left, right, left, he started to pass it to #10 Aldrin, but Jamie intercepted it, and passed it to his teams #10 who quickly passed it to #31 Lock, who shot it in from half court, THE TECHNOS WON THE GAME! They gathered in a group huddle cheering. Then they got in line to slap hands with the other team. "Good game!" They told each other, and left for the locker room.

~~~  
At the Station  
~~~

Jamie walked into the EMT Station thinking he was the first one there, only to have one very cheerful Val come poncing out of the main room to greet him. 

"Hey Val!" Jamie said, also in a cheerful mood, being they won there game last night. 

"Hey Jamie! Your extra happy today." Val replied as they walked in to the main room.

"Ha! I could say the same for you!" Jamie said as he put his stuff in his locker.

"Hey you guys," Tyler and Hank said as they walked in to the main room. Before anyone could say anything else Alex came in and called them in to his office. The teens quickly complied.

"Hey you guys, listen, I just got a call from the other EMT station, are any of you familiar with Ice Hockey?" Jamie and Hank raised their hands. 

"Okay, now are any of you familiar with the team Technos?" Alex asked. 

"I know a little about them, I have read about them, they're a really good team, and are going to the play-offs, but I have never been to a game." Hank said with thought.

"Well, I have been to the games, if that helps." Jamie said nervously.

"Good, as I said before I just got a call from the other station, they are the ones who normally are there for the games, in case someone gets hurt, but apparently they are going to be really busy next Friday night, witch happens to be the first game of the play offs..." Alex was saying, only to be interrupted by Jamie.

"I can't work the game." 

"What? Cancel your plans your team needs you!" Alex stated.

"That's just it, my team needs me!" Jamie said, getting angry. He was not going to sit back and just watch their first game of the play-offs! 

"Okay, I'm lost, mind explaining?" Alex asked crossing his arms.

"Well...ummm...can we talk in private?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, everyone else be at the StreamDome Saturday at 5PM sharp!" Alex said and shewed them out of his office. "Now Jamie, explain this to me."

"Well, I am on the Technos team."

"What? You are on the Technos team? I am a big fan of that team, I go to almost all of their games, I have never seen you play!" Alex stated.

"Well, were you looking for me? I am number 4, defense. I have been on the team for the past 4 years." Jamie stated. 

"Number 4, huh? Well let's see this program." Alex stated as he pulled out the last games program. "Here we are, the players....Number 4, Waite. See? Oh! Wow! Four years huh?" Alex asked with a look of embarrassment. Jamie just laughed.

"Want me to autograph that for you?" Jamie asked still laughing. 

"No! I don't want you to autograph this for me! But you could if you wanted. It would make my daughter really happy." Alex stated quietly. Jamie once again laughed, then signed his name by his name.

"So am I excused for the game?" Jamie asked.

"Oh yeah, you think I am going to be responsible for the team losing? I don't think so!"

"Sweet, will I see you in the stands?"

"Better, I am going to go ahead and be your EMT's teams forth member, that way I can see the game up really close." 

"Oh good idea! Thanks Alex!"

"No problem. Now get out of here."

"Yes sir!" Jamie said with a mock salute, then stepped out of his office. The others were waiting in the main room.

"So, are you with us or not?" Val asked.

"Sorry, he let me off." Before they could say anything else the alarm went off, they had a medical call.

~~~  
The Night of the Game  
~~~

Jamie got to the ice rink at 4:50 PM along with the rest of his hockey teammates. As they went in they found Tyler, Hank and Val sitting in the locker room, talking to the coach, learning how the game is played, and the possible injures that can happen. 

"Hey, hey, hey! Look at the pretty EMT's they brought to us for are game!"  
#3 Michelles said. The EMT's looked up.

"Shut-up Michelle!" Jamie yelled from across the room.

"Why don't you come and make me Jamie!" Michelle yelled back, "Oh that's right, your an EMT too! HA, HA, HA, HA!" Jamie just ignored him. He noticed the questioning glances Val, Tyler and Hank were giving him, so he went over to them. 'Better tell them now, then let them find out later.' Jamie thought.

"Just ignore him, he's all talk." Jamie said sitting by his friends.

"So you decided to come after all?" Hank asked.

"Well not exactly..." Jamie was interrupted by his coach.

"Okay EMT's let's take you on the ice and let my players get dressed. Jamie, quit chatting and get dressed now!" 

"Yes sir." Jamie said and walked back to his locker and got dressed. 

Jamie and his teammates flew out on to the ice for practice. It was 5:30 and the game started at 6:30. Skating around the rink practicing and doing short scrimmages. The EMT's were sitting in the Technos penalty box. Which was big enough to fit 5 players in full uniform. Jamie rolled up to them. 

"Hey! Where's Alex?" 

"He's coming, he said he would be a little late." Val answered.

"Hey, man you never told me you played a sport! I thought you hated anything that had to do with sports!" Tyler asked and stated at the same time. 

"No I am just not into the whole 'Team Spirit, RAW RAW!' thing, no offence Val." Jamie said while he did impressions of a cheerleader. Before anyone could respond his coach rolled up to him and started yelling.

"JAMIE! QUIT FLIRTING WITH THE GIRL AND COME AND PRACTICE BEFORE I BENCH YOU! NOW!!!!!" Jamie gave his EMT team a smile and was off. Alex showed up 10 minutes later.


	2. The Game

\--- THE GAME ---

 

It's the 3ed period of the game, only 30 seconds left in the game. The score 7-6 Technos vs Clones. The stands are filled. Jamie is on the right of the goal, his team has the puck, #9 Allen passes it to #27 Roberts, # 16 from the Clones team stills it from #27 and is headed straight for Technos goal. (10 Sec) The Technos are struggling to catch up, Jamie starts to intercept # 16 when he passes it to his teams #30 Leaffer, who is on the left. Jamie finds that there is no way to skate fast enough to stop the puck before it's shot, so he jumps at full speed, the puck slams in to his chest pads, Jamie land hard back on to the ice and slides full force into the wall. The Buzzer sounds saying it's the end of the period and the end of the game. The crowed is standing on there seats screaming cheers. Jamie just lays there on his back. The EMT's jump out of the penalty box and runs as fast as they can on ice, to Jamie. The rest of his team is already there including his coach who is squatting next to him talking. 

"Jamie, just hold on, the EMT's are coming, you did it, you stopped the puck, and we won the game. Good play!"

"Coach?" Jamie asked weakly.

"Yeah son?"

"Could you please stop yelling? I have a headache like you wouldn't believe." Before the coach could reply, Alex, Tyler, Val and Hank got there, sliding on their knees the last 5 feet. 

"Hey Jamie, can you tell me where it hurts?" Alex asked. 

"Umm...my head is about a 9, and my chest is about a 3." Jamie replied.

"Can you tell me how many fingers I am holding up?" Alex asked holding up 3 fingers. 

"Oh, way to many...12? Man, I have a concussion don't I? That means I have to spend the night in the hospital! I hate hospitals." Val, Hank and Tyler just smiled at each other. 

"Yeah, it looks that way, I am going to carefully take your helmet off so that I can look at your head okay?"

"Yeah. Oh, I will never tell a patent that they have to stay awake again, I am so sleepy, I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Stay awake, Jamie!" Hank warned.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Jamie mumbled. Alex carefully took off Jamie's helmet. 

"Okay there is a bit of swelling around the paratial lobe. Jamie, now that I have the helmet off, does your head still hurt at a 9 level?" Alex asked, There was no answer. "Jamie?"

"Jamie? Open your eyes!" Jamie did not respond. 

"Okay, I want a back board, C-Coller, monitor, just bring it all now! Val, Hank, and Tyler ran to the waiting ambulance and gathered everything they thought they might need, then brought it back to Alex. Jamie's teammates were all standing in a wide circle, to give Jamie some privacy from the fans, and his coach was sitting beside him holding his hand. And talking to him softly.

"Come on son, you need to wake up now, you are starting to get me real worried here, we need you for the rest of the games." 

Alex carefully put the C-Coller onto Jamie's neck, then started to carefully cut away Jamie's clothes so that he could make sure there was no other injury's. When he got Jamie's shoulder and chest pads off of found a very large bruise on his chest. After making sure, it wasn't causing any trouble he then checked for any other injury's. "Okay, on the count of three, carefully place him on the backboard." They got him on the backboard then Hank started to place sensors on his chest to watch his heart rate. They carefully lifted the backboard up and slowly took it to the ambulance. The players wished him luck, and went back into the dressing room. 

"I will come by and check on you as soon as everyone has left here. Take care Jamie!" The coach said as he walked back to the dressing room. Hank jumped into the front seat to drive, Tyler got in next to him. Alex and Val stayed in the back to watch over Jamie. When they got to the hospital, Jamie was rushed into the ER where the doctors and nurses took over. 

~~~  
Waking up  
~~~

\--- Three Days Later ---

Jamie had been diagnosed with a severe concussion and sent up to a hospital room. He was is in a coma where he had been for the past 3 days. His friends, including his best friend Catie Roth was there. They would take turns watching him, hoping he would wake up. Alex contacted Jamie's parents and they were there all the time. 

From Jamie's point of view, he felt like he was almost awake, but just could not open his eyes. He could hear what was being said around him, but he could not respond. It was driving him nuts, it was like a nightmare he could not snap out of. Then all of a sudden, he felt a new sensation, pain. His head hurt...a lot, then he was looking at a ceiling. There was the smell of antiseptic all around him. Electroids were on his head scanning his brain waves. More electroids were on his chest, watching his heartbeat. He had a bandage on the top of his head, and a IV coming out of his right arm. He slowly turned his head towards the door of his room. There in a chair was Alex, sound asleep. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 5PM. Jamie tried to talk to get Alex's attention, but only a slight moan came out instead. His throat was dry. 'I need water.' he thought as he took his left hand and tapped Alex on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. After 10 taps Alex finally woke up.

"Huh? Jamie? Hey! You're awake! I've got to tell you, you had us all worried! Everyone wanted to skip school so that they could stay with you. Your coach and all the players on your team have been here." Jamie just starred at him.

"Hold on let me go get the doctor." Alex said as he stood up and walked out the door. 

'All I wanted was some water!' Jamie thought. The doctor walked in along with 2 nurses. "Hey, My name is Doctor Allen, can you tell me your name?" Dr. Allen asked. Jamie made a drinking sign. "You want some water? Sure." A nurse, walked out and returned with a cup of water and a straw. Jamie sipped the water, and was finally able to make an audible sound. 

"Jamie, my name is Jamie." 

"Good, and can you tell me what year it is?" The Doctor asked.

"2002." 

"Great, Do you know where you are?" 

"Hospital." 

"Okay, now on a scale 1-10, how bad does your head hurt?"

"4" 

"Okay Nurse Hilda here is going to give you some medicine, to make you feel better, but not knock you out."

"Sure, that would be nice."

Jamie had to stay in the hospital for two more days for observation, Everyone went in to see him, and were all grateful he was going to be okay. Jamie did not return to hockey that season, but rather showed 'team spirit' on the sidelines as he watched his team win the play-offs and and got the big trophy. All in all, life was great!

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, poor ending! Sorry, I was in a hurry to finish, cause I promised my brothers a hockey game, and I am quickly losing light. Hope you like!  
> ~Lauren~


End file.
